An Adventure With a Kitty
by Blade the Ancient Vampire
Summary: A young Catgirl with her friend had a crash landing on Mobius as at the same time many other things start to happen. New characters appearing, an attack is startng on the planet...How will they all go threw this? Credits for the characters to their owners
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Arrive 

A beautiful day was outside. The clean air was filled with children's laughter as it was summer. Their parents were probably home relaxing or at work doing some important job. Everything was peaceful here and nothing was going to happen as it seemed. The skies were fresh and clean as there were only a few clouds around. Many people were outside right now. All were animals of different species. There were no humans in sight as Mobius never had a human population at all. A blue stripe of blur suddenly appeared in the field of flowers as a young hedgehog was having a little fresh air. It was Sonic.

As the blue hedgehog stopped to look around he spotted something coming from the sky. At first it shined like but then the shine became bigger and bigger as the hedgehog saw that it was some sort of object at first. After a closer look, he finally could tell that it was a space ship that was covered in flames. It was heading towards the field as Sonic thought "_What's that? One of Eggman's failures?_"

As the ship was falling faster and closer to the ground, Sonic though of what to do. It wasn't Eggman's ship since he didn't see Eggman's emblem no where on it. The fire on the ship only increased as it was closing in to the ground. Sonic ran from the ships way as it crashed into the ground. The ship continued to go forward as the field of flowers soon caught up in flames from the moving ship. Sonic was only glad that the ship didn't blow up.

Sonic ran to the ship, avoiding the fire as it was almost everywhere now and smoke was rising up. He saw a door as he dashed at it and breaking it without any problems. He looked around as fire was inside of the ship as well. He saw 2 bodies near the pilot's seat as he ran to them. One of the bodies was a human looking person in a white coat and a strange looking girl who looked like a human but had pointy white ears and a white tail with orange tips on it just like a cat. Both had several injuries as blood was slowly going from them. There was 2 pair of glasses lying on the ground near them.

Sonic picked up the girl first as he also took her glasses on the floor and ran out of the ship. He ran a little from the ship and the flames as he put the girl down. He needed to take her to his friends now but he needed to help out the human as well in the ship. He ran back to the ship as the flames were getting bigger.

He ran into the ship as the fire was already bigger. Sonic ran up to the human as he picked him up. He took his glasses as he wanted to leave as something blew up inside of the ship and more fire covered the exit. The smoke already started to make Sonic cough as he decided to go threw the flames. He ran very fast threw it as he got some burns from it. He ran to the girl as he looked back, the ship was covered in flames. Sonic put down the man as he dropped on his knees. He had a burn on one of his legs.

He stood up as he felt pain but he couldn't stop right now. The hedgehog picked up the 2 bodies as he felt that together they were very heavy. He put the human over his shoulder and he took the girl in his arms. He then started to run to a house where he hoped to get some help. After 10 minutes of very fast running Sonic saw the house as he stopped near the door. He rang the door bell and waited a little. Then a female rabbit opened the door. She looked at Sonic and first wanted to welcome him but then she saw the 2 bodies with him as she said with a confused face "**Sonic, what happened?**"

Sonic said to her "**Vanilla, can you please help me? These 2 were in a ship and it crash-landed in a flower field. They need medical attention.**" Vanilla nodded as she let Sonic in the house. She said "**It's a good thing Cream is outside playing with Cheese right now. I'll ready the bed for them.**" With that the rabbit went into one of the rooms upstairs. Sonic looked at the girls face. He saw that it started to move as she tried to open her eyes. Sonic only whispered "**Don't worry, you'll be ok.**" The girl didn't answer. She only closed her eyes fully.

Vanilla came back as she said "**There, the beds are ready for them. I think you need some help as well, you have many burns on your body.**" Sonic smiled as he said "**No thanks, I'll be alright.**" He then went upstairs with Vanilla following him and he walked in a room with 2 beds. He puts the girl on one bed and the human male on the other. He then asks Vanilla "**Um, can I take a shower here?**" Vanilla looked at him as she nodded. Sonic was covered in blood from the 2 as Sonic went to the bathroom to take the shower. Vanilla started to bandage the injuries on the 2.

Back near the space ship, a green hedgehog was standing not very far. He was wearing a hood jacket, dark blue pants, blue shoes and white gloves. He was looking at the burning ship as he said "**Hmm, the fun is beginning to start. I'll be very interested in joining.**" He obviously smirked as he then suddenly disappeared. In a place that was very far from Mobius, a female demon was sitting on a throne as everything around her was burning; the ground was red and black, magma was everywhere. Hundreds of demons were near.

A black hedgehog was standing near the female demon as he held on to a black emerald. He looked at the female demon as he said "**Darknight, we're ready to attack. What planet will fall first?**" The demon looked at the hedgehog and said "**This time we'll start with a small planet called Mobius. Nightmare, we'll start tomorrow, for now we can rest.**" The black hedgehog nodded and turned to the demons. What was going on with all these new people talking about Mobius? The 2 persons landing on the planet, a mysterious hedgehog near the crashed ship and the attack of the planet? No one knew the answers until it all happened...

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Attack 

As the girl started to wake up again, Sonic already called over some friends. As the girl started to open her eyes, she saw a blue hedgehog that was sitting right next to her bed. He smiled as he said "**Hey. Glad you're awake.**" The girl held her head as she moved her head slowly to look where she was. She also noticed an orange fox with, who had 2 tails, a pink hedgehog and a red echidna. She then turned back to Sonic as she asked "**Who...Who are you?...**" The blue hedgehog smiled as he said "**I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.**"

The 2 tailed fox smiled as he said "**I'm Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails.**" The pink hedgehog said then "**I'm Amy Rose, glad to meet you.**" The red echidna said "**I'm Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald.**" Sonic then asked the girl "**What's your name?**" The girl said then "**Brat...Um, where are we?...Where is Eznik?**" Sonic guessed that Eznik was the name of the human as he said "**He's on a bed that's right next to you.**" Brat tried to sit up as she felt pain and lied down back on the bed.

Brat turned her head to the other side as she saw Eznik. He had many bandages on his body as they all were covering his injuries. Brat only now felts that she also had bandages on her body. She turned her head back to Sonic as she asked "**Where are we?**" Sonic though a little before answering "**Well, knowing that I saw you come landed from space, I guess you want to know the planet. We call is Mobius.**" Suddenly the red echidna asked "**Brat I wanted to, ask, what species are you?**"

Brat looked at Knuckles as she answered "**I'm a nekomusum.**" A silence for a few seconds then appeared as then Amy said "**I guess that's interesting. Sorry, but we don't know that specie.**" Brat tried to sit up again and this time she was more lucky as she shook her head and said "**That's ok.**" Sonic then asked Brat "**So Brat, you feeling any better?**" She looked at him with a smile as she said "**Yeah thanks, I just needed to rest a little.**" She made an attempt to stand up but she sat down as she was almost standing. She still felt the pain even while sitting but she didn't want to show that.

As she sat down, the pink hedgehog said "**Hey look, he's waking up as well.**" Everyone looked at the human as he was indeed moving. Vanilla took off his coat because it was getting in the way while bandaging his injuries. His hair was lying down on his neck and a little on his shoulders. He had normal human ears that were slightly bigger and pointy. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt, grey pants that ended a little lower then his knees and grey socks. On a chair near was hanging his white coat that was burnt a little from the fire. He started to move his hand as he gripped it a little and then he let it go, he tried to open his eyes.

While everybody was waiting for him to fully wake up, Sonic looked at Brat as he looked at what she was wearing herself. She had brown eyes, long curly hair that was going down, white cat ears as the tip on the left ear was orange and a white tail with a orange tip, she had a small bust and waist. She was wearing a short sleeved green t-shirt that was obviously to big for her, very baggy black pants and black socks. She had a necklace around her neck that had an amethyst stone on the end of the chain. The hedgehog then also spotted her bra since she had a shirt that was to big for her. She was wearing a black and blue bra. He quickly turned his head to the human as he spotted that Amy turned her head to Sonic.

As then human was waking up, Brat said "**Is he going to be ok?**" The blue hedgehog smiled as he said "**Of course he will. You need any help with standing up?**" The girl said to Sonic "**No thanks, I'm ok..**" She tried to stand up again, but it was obvious that she would fall down again so Sonic stood up from his chair quickly as he helped her to stand. She looked at the human once again as he finally opened his eyes a little. Brat asked him "**Eznik, are you alright?**" The human slowly moved his hand to his head as he held it and said "**I think I hit something with my head.**" He then finally opened his eyes fully as he saw that Brat wasn't alone and that a blue hedgehog was helping her to stand. Brat said to him as she noticed his sight "**This is Sonic. I guess he found us when we landed here.**"

Eznik smiled at the blue hedgehog as he said "**Thanks you, Sonic.**" He sat up, making Brat look a little with jealousy at him that he was able to do that with his first try. He looked aoround as he noticed Knuckles, Amy and Tails. In the next 5 minutes they all were friends. Eznic could already stand on the ground as Brat didn't need any help now. Sonic did spot Amys sight that she was looking a bit with jealousy at Brat since Sonic was actually holding her when he was helping her to stand.

Right then Vanilla came into the room as a little girl rabbit followed her with her pet chao. The girl smiled a lot as she saw Eznik and Brat standing and said "**Hi! My name is Cream and this Cheese.**" The little blue chao flew to Creams shoulder as it smiled and said 'chao'. They smiled back as Eznik said "**Hi, I'm Eznik and this is Brat.**" Brat waved to Cream a little with a smile as the rabbit said "**Brat, you have such a beautiful tail!**" Brat looked at her tail that was pretty obvious to see since she wasn't really hiding it. She blushed a little as she said "**Thanks.**"

Brat then turned to Sonic as she asked "**Um, Sonic, you didn't find by any chance my glasses on the ship?**" Sonic nodded as he said "**Yeah, I'll get them, I left them downstairs.**" With that he suddenly ran to the door, leaving a blue blur on the place we he ran after himself as he returned to the room in a few seconds with both her and Ezniks glasses. Both Eznik and Brat were amazed by his speed as Brat said "**Wow, you're fast.**". She took her glasses and said "**Thanks.**" She then put them on as Sonic gave the other pair of glasses to Eznik. He smiled as he said "**Thank you, but they don't really help me in my vision.**" Sonic had a strange face on as Eznik looked at him and put his hand behind his head and said "**Oh yeah, you didn't knew that. Sorry.**" The catgirl looked at Eznik as she commented "**He wears them because he thinks they make him look more human.**" Everyone in the room got interested as Tails asked "**You're not human? Then what species are you?**"

Eznik smiled as he said "**Well I'm a specie known as endovellicus. Although I'm not really sure that it'll help a lot.**" Knuckles shrugged as he said "**You're right, it doesn't.**" Then they heard some noises from outside as something was going on as Sonic said "**I'll go check it out.**" With that he ran outside with his speed as everyone followed. Brat was last because she didn't put her shoes on then and now ran after Eznik who was waiting for her. When everyone ran out of the house, they saw a very strange thing which shocked everyone.

Right on their eyes, 10 demons materialized right out of no where as they had huge wings and sharp claws, they also had huge jaws and they were taller then even Eznik. Cream hid behind Brat as she asked "**What are those?**" Amy took out her hammer as she said "**Don't know and don't care, but it's time to put them back in their place.**" Sonic and Knuckles smiled as they said "**Right.**" All 3 attacked them as Tails looked at Brat who was looking for something. She then sighed as she said "**Damn, I guess Sonic left it in the ship.**"

The demons spotted Sonic, Knuckles and Amy as they turned to them and 5 demons charged at them as the other 5 flew in the air. Knuckles punched one demon as it stepped back a little, but then almost hit the echidna with its claw. Knuckles was lucky because he only was hit on the arm as blood began to go from the injury. Amy hit one of the demons very hard in the head as it held to it and stepped back a few steps. But then 2 other demons flew from the air and surrounded the pink hedgehog. Sonic saw that as he quickly turned from his attack on one of the demons to Amy as he dashed towards them, but was hit really hard on the head with a leg. Eznik took out a small gun as he aimed at one of the demons and fired a round. The demon got hit as he looked at Eznik and wanted to attack, but he first fell on his knee and then on the ground. Cream couldn't watch because of some violence as Tails couldn't really do much to help.

The demons noticed that one of their own has fallen on the ground as they turned to the rest of the group. 3 demons stayed with the hedgehogs and the echidna as the rest attacked the 4 defenseless persons. Eznik tried to shoot again as he didn't have a good aim as the demons were moving to fast and from side to side. But suddenly one of the demons got cut in half as blood flu from the demon in all directions. The demons stopped as they looked at who did that. A sky-blue hedgehog was standing not very far as he was wearing a black lethal jacket and was holding a yellow sword as it was in the demons blood. His gloves were black with some yellow on them and his shoes were also black. He looked at the demons as he said "**Hmm, this will be fun!**" He smiled as he charged as the demons with holding his sword as they attacked him as well.

The hedgehog dodged the first demon as he swung his sword towards the second one, cutting right threw the demons chest as he took out his sword from it and threw the body at the third demon. He then turned around himself as he injured 2 demons who wanted to attack him. He stopped as his fist suddenly glowed yellow as he hit the first demon in the face as it exploded with blood flying at the other demons. 2 demons were down, 2 were injured and 2 were still attacking him. He smiled as he said "**You suck.**" He then jumped in the air as he took out a strange chip and placed it on his left arm. It suddenly changed into a robotic part as another sword appeared in it. The hedgehog smiled as he cut right threw the injured demon with the new sword as he blocked the other demons attack with his second sword.

He then jumped at the second undamaged demon as his leg glowed with golden colors as he hit the demon on the head, blowing it up and also making the body fly towards the other direction. The hedgehog chuckled but suddenly he saw that the 3 demons that were guarding Sonic, Knuckles and Amy suddenly attacked him as he hardly had time to block. But he got hit on the back with a claw as he forgot about the other 2 demons. His blood was going down his back as he held the 3 demons in front of him. Suddenly a Huge Dark Spiritual Skeleton (HDSS) hand rised from the ground as it grabbed the hedgehog. He was caught by surprise as he was now trapped in the hand and his head was now open for attacks as he couldn't move his arms. The 4 undamaged demons charged at him as the injured one flew towards Brat, Eznik, Tails and Cream. A black hedgehog was looking after the fight from the shade of a tree.

Suddenly 3 demons fell as 3 Chaos Spears went threw their bodies. The 2 demons that were left looked at who did it as a black hedgehog with red striped quills was standing not very far. He suddenly jumped in the air as he curled into a ball and dashed towards the only undamaged demon as he went right threw him with blood flying from the hit towards him. The injured demon saw that he was the only one left as he tried to fly away. At first the new black hedgehog wanted to attack that demon but the HDSS hand suddenly let go of the sky-blue hedgehog as it grabbed the flying demon and crushed him. After that the hand disappeared under the ground as everyone was clueless in what it did. The hedgehog that was hiding in the shade was gone now.

Brat looked at the skyblue hedgehog as Eznik ran to him. The hedgehog was injured as he was standing on one knee. He removed the hip as his hand turned back to normal and the second sword disappeared. Eznik said to the hedgehog "**Thank you for helping us. What's your name?**" While Eznik was shooting something in hedgehog with his medical gun, he said with a smirk "**My name is Zeonark. Just call me Zeo.**" Brat smiled as she said to Cream "**Let's go home, it's to much blood for you to look at.**" Cream nodded as her eyes were still closed. Brat felt a little down that she couldn't help in the fight but she picked Cream up as she went into the house. The black hedgehog with the red quills looked at Sonic, Knuckles and Amy and smirked as he said "**Knocked out in the beginning to the fight. You are weak, hedgehog.**" With that he took out a green emerald as he said "**Chaos controll!**" With that he shined in a green light as he disappeared.

Eznik then went to pick up Knuckles and Sonic as Zeo helped in carrying Amy to the house. Everything was now quiet here, for now at least. Meanwhile, the black hedgehog that was hiding in the shade appeared near the female demon known as Darknight as he said "**We have a problem. Both groups that we sent for a scout were killed.**" Darknight stood up as she asked "**How?**" The hedgehog known now as Nightmare answered her "**The second group was killed by a hedgehog known as Zeo and a local hero known as Sonic, I guess. I don't really know anyone from there. But the first group was killed by only 2 people. A cat and a green hedgehog in a hood.**" Darknight sat down on her throne as she said "**I'll deal with them myself. But for now we must continue.**"

Back on Mobius, 2 characters were standing on a field with 10 corpses of demons in front of them. A grey cat and the green hedgehog. The cat was wearing a gothic dress as she was leaning against the hedgehog and said while looking at the corpses "**You were right, it was fun.**" The hedgehog smirked as he said "**I knew you would like it.**" He took off his hood as he then kissed the cat on the cheek as she blushed a little. She said then "**Well, I have to go now. Hope I'll see you soon then. Bye.**" With that she walked to the corpses as a scythe appeared in her hand. A blue vortex appeared in front of her as she looked back at the hedgehog. He took his hood back on as he said "**I'll see you soon.**" With that the cat disappeared in the vortex as the corpses were gone as well. The hedgehog then looked away as he started to walk and soon disappeared as well.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
